List of DC Comics features
characters are featured in the DC Extended Universe medias.]] The following is a list of all features, especially characters, who originally appeared in DC Comics or in other DC Comics adaptations, and were later adapted to the DC Extended Universe. List of DC Comics features Characters ''Man of Steel'' *Lara Lor-Van *Kelor *Jor-El *Kelex *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Nam-Ek/Antibiotic Man *Dru-Zod/General Zod *Faora Hu-Ul *Tor-An *Dev-Em *Martha Kent *Pete Ross *Lana Lang *Jonathan Kent *Lois Lane *Emil Hamilton *Perry White *Bibbo Bibbowski *Steve Lombard *Daniel Leone *Kenny Braverman/Conduit *Jax-Ur *Car-Vex *Nadira Va-Dim Characters from other media *Whitney Fordman Comic book tie-in characters *Kara Zor-El/Supergirl Novel tie-in characters *Gor Referenced characters *Harry Kent ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Thomas Wayne *Martha Wayne *Joe Chill *Jimmy Olsen *Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast *Mercy Graves *Lex Luthor *Emmet Vale *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Jenet Klyburn *Barry Allen/Flash *Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Silas Stone *Victor Stone/Cyborg *Doomsday *Steppenwolf Comic book tie-in characters *Garfield Lynns/Firefly Novel tie-in characters *Doctor Aesop Promotional tie-in characters *Lucius Fox *Neil Richards/Mad Mod *Leslie Willis/Livewire *Johnny Sabatino *Zatanna Zatara *Maxie Zeus *Ted Grant/Wildcat *Ronald Edwards *Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist *Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Sofia Falcone-Gigante/Hangman *Mari McCabe/Vixen *Ted Kord/Blue Beetle *Tony Gallo *Tobias Whale Marketing tie-in characters *Ron Troupe *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Lucy Lane Referenced characters *Lionel Luthor *Jason Todd/Robin ''Suicide Squad'' *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Amanda Waller *Derek Tolliver *Zoe Lawton *Joker *Jonny Frost *George "Digger" Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Chato Santana/El Diablo *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *June Moone/Enchantress *Succubus *Rick Flag *Incubus *Christopher Weiss/Slipknot *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana Referenced characters *Michelle Torres *Maseo Yamashiro ''Wonder Woman'' *Steve Trevor *Ares *Hippolyta *Antiope *Maru/Doctor Poison *Etta Candy *Philippus *Euboea *Epione *Menalippe *Orana *Artemis of Bana-Mighdall *Trigona *Acantha *Egeria *Timandra *Niobe *Mnemosyne *Penthesilea *Fausta Grables Referenced characters *Poseidon *Hades *Hestia *Athena *Ulysses Trevor ''Justice League'' *Henry Allen *Atlan *Yalan Gur/Green Lantern *Artemis *Zeus *Mera *Crispus Allen *James Gordon *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke Referenced characters *Nora Allen *Elinore Stone *Darkseid *Ryan Choi/Atom ''Aquaman'' *Thomas Curry *Atlanna *Black Manta's father *David Hyde/Black Manta *Nereus *Orm Marius/Ocean Master *Nuidis Vulko *Murk *Stephen Shin *Topo *Karaqan Referenced characters *Orvax Marius ''Shazam! *Thaddeus Sivana/Doctor Sivana *Mister Mind *Mamaragan/The Wizard *Lust *Sloth *Pride *Wrath *Gluttony *Greed *Envy *Billy Batson/Shazam *Marilyn Batson *Ms. Glover *Victor Vasquez *Rosa Vasquez *Eugene Choi *Darla Dudley *Mary Bromfield/Lady Shazam *Pedro Peña *Freddy Freeman/Shazam Jr. Referenced characters *Teth-Adam/Black Adam *Solomon *Hercules *Atlas *Achilles *Mercury *C.C. Batson *Judson Caspian/Reaper *Ray Palmer/Atom ''Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) ''/ ''Harley Quinn: Birds of Prey * Helena Bertinelli/Huntress * Dinah Lance/Black Canary * Renee Montoya/Question * Cassandra Cain/Batgirl/Orphan * Roman Sionis/Black Mask * Victor Zsasz * Ellen Yindel * Tim Munroe * Maria Bertinelli * Franco Bertinelli * Junior Galante Referenced characters * Nick Quinzel * Dinah Drake/Black Canary Characters from other media *Richard Sionis/Mask Wonder Woman 1984 * Barbara Minerva/Cheetah * Maxwell Lord The Batman * Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Edward Nashton/Riddler * Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Carmine Falcone * Mackenzie Bock The Suicide Squad * Abner Krill/Polka-Dot Man * Otis Flannegan/Ratcatcher * Nanaue/King Shark * Christopher Smith/Peacemaker * Javelin * Richard Hertz/Blackguard * Brian Durlin/Savant * Mongal * John Monroe/Weasel Species *Humans *Parademons *Trench *The Brine *Metahumans *Amazons *Atlanteans *Crocodile-Men *Cyborgs *Demons *Eyes of the Adversary *Fishermen *Homo Magi *Ko'erst *Kryptonians *New Gods *Olympians *Thanagarians *Titans *Warzoons *Venusian Worms *Xebelians *Yalan Gur's species Locations Planets *Apokolips *Daxam *Krypton *Ko'erst's planet *Mars *New Genesis *Saturn *Sol *Thanagar *Wegthor *Warworld Countries *Afghanistan *Atlantis *Australia *Belgium *Brazil *Canada *China *England *France *Germany *Greece *Iceland *India *Italy *Japan *Kahndaq *Kazakhstan *Kenya *Mexico *Monaco *Morocco *Moscow *Nairomi *Nepal *North Korea *Peru *Portugal *Russia *Sahara *Tehran *Themyscira *Tonga *Turkey *United Kingdom *United States of America *Xebel States *Alabama *Alaska *California *Delaware *Florida *Illinois *Kansas *Kentucky *Louisiana *Maine *Massachusetts *Michigan *Missouri *New Jersey *New Orleans *New York *Ohio *Oregon *Pennsylvania *Utah Cities *Amnesty Bay *Bana-Mighdall *Boston *Boulogne *Calais *Ostende *Brussel *Central City *Coast City *Dover *Gotham City *Kandahar *Kandor *Korumburra *London *Los Angeles *Lisbon *Metropolis *Midway City *Nairomi village *New York City *Newfoundland *Paris *Philadelphia *Pittsburgh *Sicily *Smallville *Star City *Tokyo *Washington, D.C. *Veld Places *Ace Chemicals *Ace o' Clubs *Amusement Mile *Aragon Theatre *Arkham Asylum *Atlantis Royal Palace *Batcave *Belle Reve *Big Belly Burger *Blaze Comics *Bright Aurora *British Museum *Cassidy Pub *Central City Diamond Exchange *Cicada *Curry Lighthouse *Daily Planet *Ellesmere Island *Gotham Harbor *Falcone's *Ferris Air *Glasshouse *Gotham City Museum of Antiquities *Gotham City University *Harvard University *Heroes Park *Iron Heights Penitentiary *Kenmore Bowling Alley *Kent Farm *Lex Luthor's Mansion *LexCorp Tower *LexCorp Research Park *Lois and Clark's Apartment *Louvre Museum *Marianas Trench *Metropolis Central Station *Metropolis Public Library *Metropolis University *Midway City Museum *Mount Olympus *No Man's Land *Notre-Dame *Rock of Eternity *Phantom Zone *Sahara Desert *Sionis Below *Smallville Cemetery *Stryker's Island *S.T.A.R. Labs *Trinity Lutheran Church *The Pentagon *Themyscira **Themyscira Throne Room **Bana-Mighdall *Wayne Financial Building *Wayne Manor **Hall of Justice *Weisinger Primary School *WGBS News *Utopia Casino Items General Items *Amulet of Anubis *Amulet of Isis *Atlanna's trident *Batarang *Batcomputer *Batman's Utility Belt *Batsignal *Black Skull mask *Bracelets of Submission *Breather *Cloak of Destiny *Crossbow Pistol *Deadshot's Wrist Guns *Electro Axe *Enchantress' Artifact *Fokker Eindecker *God Killer *Good Night *Grapple Gun *Green Lantern Ring *Growth Codex *Harley's Mallet *Helmet of Fate *Intergalactic Simulative Translator *Kryptonian Service Androids *Kryptonite *Kryptonite Spear *Lasso of Hestia *Mother Box *Nano-bomb Detonators *Orvax's Trident *Plasma Carbine *Power Ring *Soultaker *Superman Statue *Sword of Athena *Trick Boomerangs *Trident of Atlan *Wonder Woman's Shield *World Engines Suits *Aquaman's Armor *Aquaman's Suit *Atlantean Armor *Batsuits *Black Manta's Suit *Deadshot's suit *Flash Suit *Kryptonian Battle Armor *Ocean Master's Suit *Robin suit *Superman's Skinsuit *Wonder Woman's armor *Wonder Woman's Golden Eagle Armor Vehicles *Atlantean Warships *Batmobile *Batwing *Fortress of Solitude *Jokermobile *Kal-El's ship *Manta-Sub Organizations *A.R.G.U.S. *Bertinelli Crime Family *Birds of Prey *Black Mask's Criminal Organization *Central City Police Department *CIA *Daily Planet *Gotham City Police Department *Green Lantern Corps *House of El *Insurgency *Janus Corporation *Joker's Gang *Justice League *Justice Society of America *LexCorp *Lords of Order *Men-of-War *Metropolis Police Department *National Security Agency *Phantom Zoners *Philadelphia Police Department *Regime *Seven Deadly Enemies of Man *Seven Kingdoms of Atlantis *Shazam Family *Sivana Industries *Smallville Police Department *S.T.A.R. Labs *Suicide Squad *United States Armed Forces **United States Air Force **United States Army **United States Coast Guard **United States Marine Corps **United States Navy *Wayne Enterprises *Wayne Family *Xebelian Soldiers Events *Assassination of Thomas and Martha Wayne *Death in the Family *Destruction of Krypton *The Death of Superman *The Dark Knight Returns *Creation of Man and the Amazons *War of the Gods *Throne of Atlantis Real Life Events *World War I *World War II * *Cold War Category:Trivia